paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Jod
Background The Kingdom of Jod is a mythical fairy-tale story of a spacefaring kingdom located in the satellite galaxy of Companion Cresh to the The Galaxy. The accepted origins of the Kingdom of Jod is from the collapse of the real-world Red Rock Kingdom in 3,961 BBY, where survivors did a blind Red Space jump with one million Red Rock Kingdom survivors aboard evac ships, freighters, and warships to Companion Cresh. While no certain facts can be obtained as to the true existence of the Kingdom of Jod, many Spacer stories have made rounds in cantinas across The Galaxy about a species called the Jod who fight for justice and a higher cause & calling then themselves, utilizing a top secret spy organization to control events in the Outside Galaxy to a predestined Prophecy of the Living Force. While intelligence agencies & academic institutions have spent years upon years researching the possibility of a people called the Jod and where their home may be, both the Old Republic & Grand Republic and even the Confederacy of Independent Systems & later the Galactic Empire have all come up emptied handed. Rumors that the Jedi Order made contact with the Kingdom of Jod sometime after the Invasion of Naboo and established a secret treaty have never been substantiated. While Spacers swear by their stories and even a handful of hardened intelligence agents and academic research teams have claimed to have proof of the Kingdom of Jod, no irrefutable physical evidence has ever been discovered to point to their existence. As such, most serious scholars & intelligence officials dismiss the Kingdom of Jod as a romanticized version of the fallen Red Rock Kingdom surviving its doom. Despite this reluctance from mainstream intelligence & academic professionals to accept the Jod into the realm of reality, some notable Imperial personnel have taken up the belief that the Jod do exist. These notable individuals include Grand Admiral Thrawn first and foremost, Investigator Hilick Soal, and Commodore Valentino Mazzanti. Early History The Kingdom of Jod came into existence, officially, several months after the collapse of the Red Rock Kingdom in 3,961 BBY. A blind Red Space jump---a hyperdrive using Red Rock known as a Red Rock Drive---sent one million Red Rock Kingdom survivors aboard evac ships, freighters, and warships to Companion Cresh, a satellite galaxy of The G''alaxy''. The same blind Red Space jump would send the remaining pursing Beast forces there as well and after a tense space battle, Red Rock Kingdom forces would drive the Beasts down to a barren planetary rock known as Arrado. Leaving a small force behind for a while as a picket and advanced alert force, the Red Rock Kingdom survivors would search the Companion Cresh for months until finding a suitable Type One Atmosphere planet, now known as the Capital World. Historians Argument: Loose Confederation It has been widely argued by historians that, during this time of battling the Beasts and searching for a new home, the survivors of the Red Rock Kingdom started to either break apart into various desperate mini allegiances as their starships ran low and then out of fuel in search of a new home. Or, it has also been put forward that the survivors formed scouting parties that got lost in Companion Cresh from the main group of survivors (known as The Lost). Most likely, however, it is a combination of both of these events. Regardless of the true turn of events, it is generally agreed upon that the survivors of the Red Rock Kingdom actually survived and lived together in a loose Confederation of various groups from 3,961 BBY until 1,765 BBY in Companion Cresh. Some groups found other Type One Atmosphere planets, some formed asteroid bases, and still others remained on their ships, piecing them together with spare parts and what remaining fuel they had to form floating colonies in space. Some historians even argue several hundred to several thousand survivors decided to crash land their ships on the barren planet known as Arrado they had exiled the Beasts to, deciding to take the risk with the Beasts verses the uncertainties of space and low fuel. Generally speaking, these "outcast" groups from the main group of survivors were known as "The Confederates". The still intact larger group of survivors---which retained most of the surviving nobles---became known as the "Jod". Over the course of the next 2,196 years, through broken down trade agreements or territorial disputes with their former kin (both the "Jod" and other survivor groups) that had left the main group to begin their own settlements out of desperation, Beasts, and other strange aliens and threats in Companion Cresh, the former Red Rock Kingdom survivors were almost constantly at a state of tension or war just trying to survive. Historians Argument: Main Group Withdrawing their picket forces from where the Beasts had landed---and instructing them to take a route that would confuse any enemy scout ships---the main group of Red Rock Kingdom survivors went planet-side to a newly discovered Type One Atmosphere planet. The planet in reference was a Type One Atmosphere that---like their former home planet of Prime---had similar features (except none of the Red Rock within the planet's mountains). In a strange and unexplored part of the galaxy---not yet knowing they were in Companion Cresh---the survivors made camp planet-side. Knowing that their Red Rock Kingdom vanished over Watava and many more of their group had broke off earlier in small groups in desperation, that they were the only survivors by namesake, a council meeting was called several weeks after planet fall. The topic: what to do now? It was through several such meetings that it was decided that "Jod"---meaning justice in their ancient founding fathers' tongue of the Red Rock Kingdom---would be formed. With several of the Royal Court aboard the colony ships that landed with them, a government was formed using the same Feudalism system as before. The first King and Queen were selected---as the Royal Family from the Red Rock Kingdom had all but been killed over Watava---through the two most powerful and educational minded Noble Families left. The marriage was far from arranged, as the two selected were lovers to begin with. In time, the colony ships unloaded their priceless supplies and equipment and settlement began. Despite their new found identity, the "Jod" were far from left alone. Over the course of the next 2,196 years, through broken down trade agreements or territorial disputes with their former kin (jointly called "The Confederates") that had left the main group to begin their own settlements out of desperation, Beasts, and other strange aliens and threats in Companion Cresh, the Jod were almost constantly at a state of tension or war just trying to survive. Jod: Strange New Planet It didn't take the new Jod settlers very long after 3,961 BBY, however, to realize that something was off about their new home. Their technology stopped working. First, the smaller things: comlinks, sensors, blasters, and even their modern clothing would deteriorate over the course of days & weeks. Then, bigger things: their colony ships planet-side started deteriorating to rustic hulks. Through several early tragic events, the newly founded Jod also discovered that if a starship was in the atmosphere for 10 minutes or more, their technology would likewise stop working; this was especially tragic when starships were flying in the atmosphere and this occurred, oftentimes incurring last second emergency landings and, more often then not, tragic crashes with injuries and deaths. Several answers, however, slowly started to emerge over time. The first answers were as simple as naking homemade wool and other clothes from the planet. Soon there after, the Jod found their first major answer: the world seemed to operate on a older time era. The trick was finding what timeline that was. Kingdom of Jod (1,767 BBY to Present) By 1,767 BBY, the Jod had become the dominant human settlement in Companion Cresh, organizing itself into the modern day Kingdom of Jod. Over the next 2 years, they raged a Holy War to settle the disputes between The Confederates, the threat from the Beasts, and other military, alien, and cultural concerns in Companion Cresh to their sovereignty. By the end of their holy war in 1,765 BBY, the Confederates (most of their holdings destroyed) were part of the Jod, the Beasts were reduced to their exiled world of Arrado, and other threats & species within Companion Cresh were handled. Generally speaking, the Kingdom of Jod is considered a myth, a tale born out of a scattered few survivors of the Red Rock Kingdom in whom wanted their once legendary Red Rock Kingdom to survive in the minds & hearts of successor generations. While there is ample evidence to support the formation & dissolution of the Red Rock Kingdom, there is no scientific or archaeology evidence to support the existence of the Kingdom of Jod. Despite this lack of evidence, the Kingdom of Jod lives on in children's books & adult comics as guardians of the galaxy from unseen evil forces. Despite this generally warm welcome to the myth, the Kingdom of Jod tale has also generated some less-then-family friendly stories of ships and crews disappearing in space, presumably being captured by the Kingdom of Jod for secret experiments and never to return or, the few that do return, are never the same again. Jod: Society & Culture As of 2 months into their existence as the Jod in 3,961 BBY on the Planet of Jod, they had radically changed, a change that their former galaxy may not had ever seen before. Their culture and society were highly influenced by the Middle Ages & Early Modern Period (as with the Red Rock Kingdom), while the American Revolutionary War and American Civil War influenced the military, with the discovery of the newly titled Capital World's strange influence on time; in general, all technology worked on a limited basis, as it seemed directed and progressed by this mysterious new planet. And the precise formula to the planet's method has never been precisely figured out, as to why some comlinks will work and others will not or why some starships will work and others will not. The only way the Jod were ever able to override the planet's control was to, very secretly, introduce strands of Red Rock into weapons and starships they wanted to use (known as the Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program & the later Re-Acquisition Product Program). With the limited supply of Red Rock---even though the Red Rock could reproduce itself and the Jod helped grow new Red Rock in Red Rock Grow Fields---this override policy for technology was used very sparingly, both to retain a healthy reserve of usable Red Rock, but also to mislead enemy attacks about the truth of Red Rock's abilities. To the culture---on the Planet of Jod (on a more focused scale)---the world operated in general from the Middle Ages and Early Modern Period. While the Royal Palace, Central Region, and Northern Mountains would stay strict to this lifestyle, the further out Eastern, Western, and Southern Regions operated more in a American Revolutionary War and American Civil War time frame. As for the rest of the Kingdom of Jod, namely the 118 other planets and over a thousand moons they would eventually colonize, the magical effect that would bewilder the Planet of Jod did not affect these other planets. However, through a Royal Order, all military and law enforcement assets would adhere to the same restrictions in technology as the Planet of Jod would. In time, however, with contact with outside forces aside from the Beasts possible, another Royal Order was enacted to ensure that Royal Command and the House of Royal Intelligence were given liberties above and beyond that of the Jod Military Forces---both publicly and per classified means---in terms of technology to ensure that the Kingdom of Jod could meet any perceived threat above the technology level of the JMF. Both socially & culturally---despite the use of landspeeders & air speeders on the other 118 planets in the Kingdom of Jod---Jod typically choose to adhere to the same social patterns on the Planet of Jod and, typically, dress & act and the same way. Territory The territory of the Kingdom of Jod resides in the satellite galaxy known as Companion Cresh, the Jod's territory roughly the size of the Centrality. The Kingdom is surrounded and hidden by a natural defensive barrier known as the Alkine Collision Zone. The only way into the Kingdom directly is by a secret and heavily guarded & secured Red Space point beyond the planet of Belkadan (only ships equipped with a Red Rock Drive can travel the route). There is no other known way into the Kingdom of Jod, other then the 150,000 light years it takes for space travel to Companion Cresh, although the journey can be shortened by traveling to the Rishi Maze first. Despite this shortened journey, however, it is all but impossible to safely map a journey from the Rishi Maze to Companion Cresh, as a debris field rivaling in complexity that of the Eastern Holes & Northern Stretch combined spans between the two satellite galaxies. Some Jod historians have theorized that the Alkine Collision Zone's debris field actually lay between both Companion Cresh & the Rishi Maze and that both satellite galaxies are actually the joint remains of three smaller galaxies at one point, with the "main impact point" of the missing third satellite galaxy in Companion Cresh (forming the collision zone). The Kingdom of Jod, including the home world of the Planet of Jod, is included in 33 planets (31 of which are known to the public, 2 of which are classified military locations), several hundred colonized moons & asteroids, and a handful of civilian space stations and other space facilities considered to be habitual for civilians on terms on of housing. Political Governance The seat of power for the Kingdom of Jod rests on the Planet of Jod (Capital World) with the Jod Royal House in the Royal Palace. Nowhere else is the power & might of the Absolute Monarchy on fuller display. Here, the very presence of the monarchy makes even the mightiest tremble in humble fear. Outside the royal monarchy, the Jod Royal Court manages the wishes & policies of the Royal Palace throughout all the land. The Royal Court is divided into two halves, with the political body resting with the Nobility of Court, while the functional aspects of monarchy life are handled by The Court. The ruling class is generally considered the King's Inner Circle (part of The Court), while the power elite is generally considered the Nobility of Court. Regions of Power (Grand Duchy) The Royal Court manages control and power through 7 Grand Duchies (or Regions): * Capital World (under the Jod Royal House) * Core Region (under the Caron Family---the sole Archduke---and Arfanetti Family, a Grand Duchess) * Line Region (under the Tarfa Family, a Grand Duke) * Three Jewels Region (under the Fernandez Family, a Grand Duke) * Five Planets Region (under the Marchand Family, the Royal Family) * Industrial Region (under the Hall Family, a Grand Duke) * The Twins Region (under the Lefebre Family, a Grand Duke) Each of the 4 Grand Dukes & 1 Archduke oversee the territories within his or her Region (or Grand Duchy). These Grand Dukes are the wealthiest and most powerful people in the Kingdom of Jod. The Archduke is the most powerful of the Grand Dukes and is considered the favorite of the Jod Royal House. The title of Archduke often changes with each Royal Family. The Line Region is traditionally given by the Royal Household to the Archduke as a powerful and useful tool against jealous and scheming Grand Dukes & Dukes who would bring harm against the Royal House. However, under King Alex the "Just", this has not happened, as the Tarfa Family has retained the Line Region since 332 BBY. Each Grand Duke is responsible for the economical, social, cultural, and military readiness of their respected regions or Grand Duchy. Multiple Planets or Star Systems (Duchy) Under the Archduke & Grand Dukes are 19 Dukes & Duchess that manage various planets within the Grand Duchy under their own Duchy. These Dukes or Duchess's could be the Governor of several worlds & moons, or a Governor of one very important planet (with a Sovereign Prince as a Lieutenant Governor). Often times it was the former, as their Duchies oftentimes encompassed several worlds & moons. Dukes & Duchess's are responsible for the economical, social, cultural, and military readiness of their respected planets or Duchy. Administrative District (Star System) Every star system within the Kingdom of Jod is assigned as an Administrative District. These 35 different star systems (Administrative Districts) are overseen by a individual Marquess for each (or 35 Marquess). Often times refereed to as Administrators, these Marquess's are tasked with keeping their star systems financially, culturally, and socially balanced, as well as militarily ready in times of war. Often times viewed with disdain even by their fellow nobles, Marquess are often associated with operational efficiency & performance management. Unlike the Grand Duchies & Duchies in which they serve within, Marquess report directly to the Jod Royal House, bypassing the traditional lines of communication, and also have direct control over the System Garrison. While Marquess maintain offices on the primary planet in a star system, they also maintain a small military staff to advise on military issues & a business staff to assist in day-to-day operations, as well as personal bodyguards, typically a infantry platoon (standard) of 42 soldiers (His Majesty's Infantry) for 24/7 protection (8 soldiers per 12 hour shift). Marquess do have authority to use their bodyguards for local raids & other operations such as criminal arrests as needed but, more often then not, they call upon the System Garrison for such needs. Serving a double role as loyalty officers in function, Marquess are greatly mistrusted by the Grand Dukes & Dukes in which they serve under. Despite this, Marquees are granted the protection of the Jod Royal House and such a position---more often then not---is oftentimes a necessary steppingstone to becoming a Duke or Duchess. Marquess are furthermore given special access to both Jod Military Force & House of Royal Intelligence resources & assets to investigate, retain, and/or restore order to a star system. Often considered math wizards & resource hawks, Marquess are able to quickly spot irregularities in import & export of goods, use of local resources and manpower, and/or the manipulation or criminal interference of financial assets to a star system. Planetary Governorship Under the Dukes & Duchess are Sovereign Princes , who hold a single Planetary Governorship (with a Earl or Count as a Lieutenant Governor). These can include major worlds, smaller planets, and moons. A Sovereign Prince is often times the heredity offspring of a Duke or Duchess, adopted child to the Duke or Duchess, or a person personally selected by the Duke or Duchess. Often times, if the offspring of a Duke or Duchess is not deemed worthy---which is often the chase with astute Dukes & Duchess's---then the hundreds of thousands of various Earls, Counts / Countess and Viscounts are next in line for such an honor. Sovereign Princes report to the Dukes & Duchess' for whom their world is under, ensuring their planet's individual economical, social, cultural, and military readiness of their respected planet meets the standards to which the Duke or Duchess has set. Hundreds of thousands of various Earls, Counts / Countess, and Viscounts serve under the 121 Sovereign Princes' planetary governorships, managing various Cities, Towns, and Villages as a Mayor within the planets. These population centers are oftentimes groups into Shires. The political battlefield among these lower-ranked nobles to reach even higher ranks (such as Sovereign Prince) is particularly brutal with assassination attempts not out of reason for those craving power and fame and a need to rise to the top. Shire A Shire controls a large area of land on a planet and typically includes villages, towns, and cities; some Shires can encompass hundreds of thousands of miles, while others as little as 30 square miles. Shires are overseen by an Earl. The Earl reports to the planetary Sovereign Prince. Shires have the right to raise their own Militia Forces. City Cities are generally considered the capital of a Shire or one of several large population centers (cities) of a very large Shire; with the largest typically being the capital city of the Shire. Typically the most important city on the whole planet is reserved as the Planet's Capital. A Count or Countess is considered the City Mayor and oversees its daily operation. A Viscount may also rise to the level of a City Mayor. Town or Village Viscounts are the lowest class of Noble (above that of Lord) with official government authority and non-hereditary in nature. Besides accounting for most high administrative positions & judiciary posts, Viscounts are also eligible for Mayor positions of towns & villages. Privately Held Lord Land Privately held land or PHLL (Privately Held Lord Land) is land privately owned by a very small or low ranking noble refereed to as a Lord (most times, such land does not exceed 4,000 acres). Oftentimes, PHLL is associated with a Lord of the Manor, which operates independently from, but within the context of, higher government authority. Other Game Appearances Also appears in: * ''Intervention ''(2009 to 2013) * ''Intervention: Echoes in Eternity ''(2013 to 2016) Category:Locations Category:Kingdom of Jod